Weihnachtsgeschichten
by artis.magica
Summary: ...besinnlich, traurig, aber auch humorvoll...
1. Im Dunkel der Nacht

_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Die Geschichten allerdings gehören mir. _

**

* * *

**

**Im Dunkel der Nacht**

Es war bitterkalt. Ganz leise hatte sich die Nacht über die beschwingte Betriebsamkeit des kleinen Ortes gelegt und sie in die Stille geführt. Eine erwartungsfrohe Stille, eine hoffnungsvolle Stille, die Stille des Weihnachtsabends.

Der Wind ging leise und ließ die Schneeflocken tanzen. Langsam, ganz langsam hüllte sich die Welt in ein weißes Kleid, das sie wie verzaubert erscheinen ließ und ihr nach und nach die lauten Töne nahm.

Eine einsame Gestalt trat aus dem Dunkel in das sanfte Licht der Laterne und ging langsam, fast unsicher, die Straße entlang. Er kannte diesen Weg, er war ihn wohl schon tausendmal gegangen. Und doch schien ihm ein jeder Schritt unendliche Kraft zu kosten und mit jedem dieser Schritte, mit denen er sich seinem Ziel näherte, ging sein Atem heftiger.

Endlich! Vor ihm das Häuschen, klein, unscheinbar und doch freundlich. Durch ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss drang ein sanfter Lichtschein.

Eine schmale Hand drückte das Gartentor auf, und dann ging er langsam aber bestimmt hin zum Fenster. Er schlug die Kapuze zurück und sah mit glühenden Augen und doch verstohlen durch die frostbeschlagenen Scheiben.

Sein Herz wollte zerspringen.

Ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sanftes Kerzenlicht erhellte den Raum und warf sein Licht auf ein junges Paar, das unter einer Decke aneinandergeschmiegt auf einem alten Sofa saß. Ein kleiner Junge im Arm der Mutter, ein großer brauner Bär im Arm des Vaters. Ein Bild, das soviel Wärme, soviel Liebe ausstrahlte, dass es dem heimlichen Beobachter fast den Atem nahm.

Severus schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit schmerzendem Herzen an die kalte Steinwand des Hauses.

Kein Glück für ihn, kein Heim, kein Weihnachtsabend, der ihm Geborgenheit und Nähe schenkte. Die Einzige, die ihm je etwas bedeutete, saß hier mit dem Menschen, den er am meisten verabscheute, den er hasste, wie er nie jemanden in seinem Leben gehasst hatte.

Und doch gab ihm gerade dieses Bild die Ruhe und Hoffnung zurück, die er lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Wenigstens sie war glücklich, wenigstens sie genoss die Anerkennung ihres Mannes und die Liebe ihres Sohnes. Das war alles, was zählte, einzig ihr Glück.

Langsam richtete sich Severus wieder auf. Er stahl sich noch einen letzten Blick, der ihn wärmte und ihm ein klein wenig Glück schenkte in dieser Nacht.

Dann ging er langsam fort, durch den Schnee, durch die Kälte, zurück in die Dunkelheit…


	2. Dezembernacht

**Dezembernacht**

Seine Schritte waren sicher, er kannte den Weg genau und doch war ihm, als ginge er ihn zum allerersten Mal. Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Pulse flogen. Jeder Gedanke an sie flog mit ihm durch die klirrende Kälte, über den glitzernden Schnee. Seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen in das Dunkel der Nacht, in das ihm der Mond mit sanftem Licht den Weg über die weiße Traumlandschaft wies. Feine Flocken tanzten in einem leisen Windhauch vom Himmel und die Welt schlief, tief verborgen unter ihrem kalten Kleid aus Schnee und Eis.

Was ihn trieb, immer schneller auszuschreiten, ja fast schon wegzulaufen, waren Angst und Zweifel. Und doch wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, was sein würde, wenn er allein am verabredeten Platze stünde, wenn er vergebens gewartet hätte, das Herz voller Hoffnung...

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sein heftiger Atem gefror in der eisigkalten Luft. Er lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Kein Laut, Ruhe, wohltuend und doch schreiend. So still und laut zugleich. Es tat weh. Er schloss die Augen. Er stand einfach nur da und wartete, auf sie, die nicht hier war...

Mit einem Mal hatte die Welt all ihren zauberhaften Glanz verloren. Da war nur noch die Dunkelheit mit ihren Schatten, die Trostlosigkeit, die sich jetzt übermächtig über ihn senkte.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon so stand. Die Kälte kroch an ihm hinauf. Seine Hände waren kalt. Er hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die Enttäuschung überrannte ihn.

Im ersten Moment wollte er umkehren, weglaufen, ganz schnell, nur fort von diesem Ort. Nie wieder glauben, nie wieder hoffen, für immer verloren in einer Welt, die nicht die seine war, die ihn nie verstanden hatte.

Doch der Zauber dieser einen Nacht hielt ihn gefangen. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, übermächtig zog sie ihn in ihren Bann. Nicht fähig, sich zu rühren, blieb er wie festgewachsen stehen.

Da fühlte er es, eine sanfte Berührung, eine warme Hand, die sachte über seine Wange strich. Er hob die Lider und sah sie vor sich, mit leuchtenden Augen.

Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben... Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, so sehr, dass er meinte, sein Herz müsse zerspringen.

Da hob er die Arme und riss sie an sich. Wie hatte er nur an ihr zweifeln können? Alle Ängste fielen von ihm ab und die Welt begann mit einem Mal zu strahlen. Helle Lichter tanzten um sie her, als sie sich eng umschlungen hielten, den Augenblick tief in sich aufsogen, so als wäre es der letzte ihres Lebens. Und in die wunderbare Stille hinein flüsterte sie ihm entgegen: „Frohe Weihnacht, Severus."


	3. Und trotzdem ist Weihnachten

**Und **_**trotzdem**_** ist Weihnachten...**

‚Schon wieder', dachte er grimmig, als er durch die Halle schritt und die grellbunte und aufdringliche Dekoration überall sah, ‚kann Dumbledore nicht ein einziges Mal so tun, als wäre Weihnachten ein ganz normales Fest!'

So wie sich die Stimmung aller Anwesenden in gespannter Erwartung des Weihnachtsabends hob, so sank die seine auf einen Tiefpunkt und darüber froh, den von Dumbledore verordneten Nachmittagstee hinter sich gebracht zu haben, floh er vor dem Weihnachtsball so schnell es ihm möglich war und die Höflichkeit es gestattete. Er lief geradewegs hinunter in sein Quartier und schloss sich ein.

Bloß nichts mehr hören und sehen von der furchtbaren Heiterkeit, die ihn abstieß, da er sie nicht unbedingt für ehrlich hielt.

Der Umhang flog im hohen Bogen durch den Raum und blieb recht unordentlich auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch liegen. Ein fast etwas zu heftiger, weil ärgerlicher, Wink fachte im Kamin das beinahe niedergebrannte Feuer wieder an.

Er blieb versonnen im Raum stehen. Ja, ein Whisky wäre jetzt durchaus angebracht, ein Buch dazu und der Abend ist gerettet.

Er wusste, Dumbledore sah es gerne, wenn sich seine Lehrer ausnahmslos zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsspektakel versammelten. Dass sich Severus wieder einmal davongestohlen hatte, musste den Schulleiter sicher verstimmen. Sicherlich würde er sich wieder einmal etwas ganz besonderes ausdenken, das Severus wieder einmal mächtig auf die Nerven gehen würde.

Weihnachtsball! Er seufzte genervt auf. Jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater, keine Ruhe, aufgeregte, kichernde, kreischende Teenager, die es immer und immer wieder auf Abstand zu halten galt, umso mehr, je weiter der Abend voranschritt…

Er lächelte, ja, das war wenigstens etwas, das ihm zumindest ein wenig Abwechslung verschafft hatte. Und doch zog er an einem solchen Abend die Ruhe dem Trubel vor.

Genussvoll nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Feuer und Alkohol wärmten ihn wohlig. Er lauschte. Nur ganz leise drang Musik an sein Ohr.

Wie unendlich wohl ihm die Ruhe hier tat…

Ein Klopfen.

Severus öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. Er hatte sich sicher getäuscht.

Doch da war es wieder, viel lauter…

Severus seufzte auf. Er zog verstimmt die Brauen zusammen. Hatte er es doch geahnt: Dieses Mal würde Dumledore wohl nicht wieder ein Auge zudrücken.

Das Klopfen wurde energisch und hämmerte sich unerbittlich in Severus' Hirn.

Knurrend beugte er sich vor, stellte sein Glas ab und erhob sich unwillig. Mit grimmiger Miene und vier weiten Schritten war er an der Tür. Er riss sie auf und rief ein gereiztes „Was?" in den dunklen Gang hinaus. Und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, rauschte die Person an ihm vorbei und trat etwas gehetzt in sein Wohnzimmer.

Severus wandte sich um und betrachtete aufmerksam und mit gerunzelter Stirn die Szene vor sich:

Das Glas Whisky wurde mit einem strafenden Blick bedacht. Ein Kristalldekanter mit funkelndem Wein wurde mit den Worten „Chateau Cos D´estournel. Dunkles Rubinrot; wunderbare Aromen von dunklen Beerenfrüchten und schwarzen Kirschen, Anklänge von Vanille und Kräutern… Genau das, was du magst" auf den Tisch gestellt.

Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Komm doch rein…", sagte er leise, als er die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte und ließ die Tür mit sanftem Schwung ins Schloss fallen.

„Was ist, gefällt dir heuer das Fest nicht?", fragte er leicht ironisch.

„Nun sagen wir mal so: Es ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir erhofft hatte." Ein leises, aber tiefes Seufzen begleitete diese Worte und ein Blick, der verfolgte, wie Severus zum Schrank ging und zwei Gläser herausholte.

„So, ist es das? Und da kommst du zu mir, um etwas Ruhe zu finden?", fragte Severus lächelnd. „Oder versuchst du mich zu bestechen, damit ich mich wieder unters Volk mische?"

Er trat heran und langsam schenkte er die rubinrote Flüssigkeit in die Gläser. Dann reichte er eines davon seinem Gegenüber, der es bereitwillig nahm, es Severus entgegen hob und lächelnd sagte: „Bestechung, ja, aber nicht, um dich zurückzuschleifen. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir den nächtlichen Überfall…" Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, bevor dieser kleine Toast gesprochen wurde, der Severus nun vollends versöhnte: „Auf ruhige Weihnachten, Severus."

Severus sah seinem unverhofften Besucher eine kleine Weile in die Augen, dann hob er seinerseits das Glas in die Höhe und antwortete leise: „Auf Weihnachten, Minerva."


	4. Ewige Erinnerung

**Ewige Erinnerung**

Er stapfte durch den Schnee. Immer schneller wurde sein Schritt. Nur weg vom lauten Getöse, weg von der Freude, nur weg. Unerträglich bohrte sich die Musik in sein Hirn, und das Lachen...

Eisiger Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Die feinen Flocken, die der Wind vor sich her trieb, waren wie Nadelstiche auf Severus' Haut. Sein Atem gefror, seine Hände wurden kalt, doch er fühlte es nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie weit er schon gegangen war, aber mit einem Mal hielt er inne und lauschte. Kein Ton wehte mehr vom Schloss herüber, da war nur noch Stille, Ruhe, wohltuend und erholsam. Nur der Wind strich kalt durchs Geäst der Bäume und stäubte in dichten Wolken den Schnee herunter.

Wie oft war er schon hierher gekommen, wie oft hatte er sehnsuchtsvoll gehofft, sie würde ihm folgen, zu diesem Platz, ihren Platz, an dem sie sich heimlich getroffen hatte, um der Welt zu entfliehen, um gemeinsam zu träumen. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen, die lange verblasst waren, die er sich in glühenden Farben immer wieder hervorrief und die er dennoch nicht festhalten konnte.

Severus ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und starrte vor sich hin.

Es war alles schon lange vorbei, so lange her, dass es fast nicht mehr wahr zu sein schien.

Er bereute schon so lange, dass es ihr nie gelungen war, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Durch eigenen Stolz, Machthunger und Hochmut hatte er alle Bedenken fortgewischt, er hatte ihr trotzig weh getan und sie letztendlich verloren. Er hatte das Bedauern darüber immer verdrängt, er hatte sich belogen und immer wieder eingeredet, dass es ihm nichts bedeutet hatte.

Wie oft hatte er versucht, die Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Immer wieder drängten sie sich hervor und um so mehr, da er jeden Tag in ihre Augen sah.

Der Gedanke daran tat weh.

Wie hasste er dieses Kind, das seiner Mutter so ähnlich war, und das ihn jeden Tag, jede Stunde, an seinen Verrat erinnerte, an seine Schuld, die er so lange mit sich herumtragen würde, bis er starb.

Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe. Er hasste es und doch auch nicht. Wie hätte er sich einen Menschen gewünscht, der ihn wirklich verstand, doch er hatte sie für immer verloren, sie, die ihn verstanden hatte.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf.

Wie konnte man eine Schuld tilgen, die so tief traf?

Einen Eid schwören, das Kind zu schützen, das unrettbar verloren wäre, stünde es nicht unter seinem Schutz. Er würde es nicht für den tun, dem er es geschworen hatte. Und er tat es nicht für sich. Nur ihr war er verpflichtet, nur für sie würde er ihr Kind retten und müsste er dafür sterben. Und er würde die Erinnerung an sie mitnehmen, wenn er diesen letzten Weg gehen musste.

Severus richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Als er an sie dachte überrollte ihn eine Woge der Zärtlichkeit, der Weichheit und der Trauer. Ein ewiger Weihnachtstraum, so still, so hell und wunderbar, fast unwirklich. Tiefe Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Er fand die Zuversicht und die Hoffnung wieder, denn er wusste, er würde seinem elenden Leben einen Sinn geben.


	5. Schließe deine Augen

**Schließe deine Augen**

Die Bäume bogen sich unter ihrer weißen Last. Es war kalt und windig. Zwei Halbwüchsige gingen durch den Schnee. Die Kälte schien ihnen nichts auszumachen.

„Wo führst du mich hin, Severus?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Musst du immer fragen?", fragte der Junge. Er blieb stehen, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter hinter sich her, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte wieder umdrehen und zurückgehen, zu den anderen.

„Ja", lachte sie und machte sich los. „Ich kann alleine gehen."

Schweigend stapften sie weiter durch den kniehohen Schnee und zogen eine tiefe Spur durch das unberührte Weiß. Ihr heftiger Atem gefror in der eisigkalten Luft.

Weit ließen sie das Schloss hinter sich und seine Wärme, seine Freude und seine Musik. Wunderbare Stille umfing sie und die Dunkelheit, nur erhellt von dem großen Mond, der hoch über dem Horizont stand.

Plötzlich blieb Severus stehen. Lily wäre beinahe auf ihn aufgelaufen, so tief hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt, um dem beißenden Wind zu entgehen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie leise und sah sich argwöhnisch um.

Er wandte sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Schließe deine Augen", flüsterte er dann.

Lily legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und unergründlich, so wie immer.

„Vertrau mir", setzte er leise hinzu.

Lily senkte die Lider. Sie vertraute ihm, sie hatte ihm immer vertraut.

Sie fühlte seine warme Hand, die die ihre umfasste. Lily öffnete die Faust und ließ sich von ihm leiten, langsam, durch den tiefen Schnee.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sie so führte.

Endlich blieben sie stehen.

Severus ließ sie los.

„Ich kann dir nichts anderes schenken…", begann er leise.

„Das musst du auch nicht", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich möchte es aber", entgegnete er sehr leise, um das feinen Beben in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Doch Lilys Sinne waren geschärft. Oh, wie sie ihn verstand. Es gab nichts, was sie ihm jetzt sagen konnte, ohne ihn zu kränken.

Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ist es noch weit?", flüsterte sie.

„Nein", sagte er leise, „wir sind da."

Lily öffnete die Augen und hob langsam den Kopf. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war überwältigend.

Die dunkle, sternenklare Weite des Himmels nahm ihr den Atem. Die Sichel des Mondes beleuchtete einen halb zugefrorenen See. Schwer von der Last des Schnees waren die Äste einer Weide ins Wasser getaucht und darin fest gefroren. Das Eis war bestäubt von feinem Schnee.

Das Wasser warf den silbernen Glanz des Mondes zurück und ließ feine Lichter ringsum sie her tanzen. Es war, als würden sie beide ganz davon eingehüllt.

Hoch über dem See thronte das Schloss in all seiner Pracht, hell erleuchtet und doch so dunkel und still. Der Sternenhimmel klar, und die Nacht schien so tröstlich in ihrem samtenen Kleid, in das sie das Land gehüllt und ihm die Stille geschenkt hatte.

Ein Anblick, der so viel Frieden ausstrahlte, der Severus und Lily für einen wunderbaren Augenblick alles um sie her vergessen ließ. Soviel Harmonie, soviel Gleichklang, soviel Verstehen…

„Oh, Severus", sagte sie verhalten, „es ist wunderschön."

Sie suchte seinen Blick und zum ersten Mal war die Traurigkeit aus seinen Augen gewichen, da war nur noch Freude und Glück, die darin leuchtete. Sie mochte es.

Lily nahm seine Hände, sie fühlte sein leises Zittern.

„Ich werde es nie vergessen", sagte sie und umarmte ihn still. „Ich danke dir für dieses Weihnachtsgeschenk."


End file.
